


Kiss or Slap gone good

by cakes_cake



Category: SakuAtsu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakes_cake/pseuds/cakes_cake
Summary: Atsumu has been watching a kiss or slap challenge and decided to do an impromptu challenge in Osamus restaurant. Osamu decides to do a little something for his idiot of a brother and his Omi-kun.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uuh hi! how y'all doing?? I hope you're all coping up with all your troubles 'virtual hugs'. So, the "Snickers" I'll probably update it together with "Kiss or slap gone good" next week or an extended week? haha and um yeah that's pretty much it, Kudos!!

Tomorrow is a weekend and coach Foster has declared that the Jackals are off. He made this decision after a week long of intensive training and countless practice matches. He wanted his kids as he calls the members of the team to rest well. He wouldn't want any of them to acquire injuries right before the game season kicks off.

With that in mind, Coach Foster locked his gaze and specifically pointed at the four youngest members **_"rest, and no practice!"_**

This earned the team a collective whine from Bokuto, Hinata and Atsumu. Sakusa just scrunched his brows, though Atsumu sitting a little closer to Sakusa can almost make out his lips pouting beneath his mask.

_**Am I clear?**_

**_haaai!_** exclaimed the four

The team snickered at the four to their dismay. The meeting ended at around 3 in the afternoon, late lunch included; ofcousre with special attention to cleanliness for Sakusa to which he was very grateful for.

* * *

After their late lunch everyone decided to go home calling it a day; except for Atsumu, Bokuto, Hinata and Sakusa who were still hungry and planned to go to Osamus' shop for round two. Well the three were hungry Sakusa was just dragged along by Atsumu.

 ** _You guys ate the most during lunch and you're still hungry?!_ **exclaimed Inunaki

 ** _Well Wan-san there is a separate compartment in our stomach for a late-late snack and an early dinner_ **said Hinata with Atsumu and Bokuto grinning beside him.

Meian too tired to care told the four to stay out of trouble and be careful. He then turned around with the others a final goodbye for the day and headed towards the direction of the teams dorm.

* * *

Hinata and Bokuto lead the way while Sakusa and Atsumu trailed a little behind.

_**Omi...**_

_silence_

_**Omi-Omi...**_

_another silence_

_**Omiiii-kuuuun...**_

_still silence_

Atsumu heaved a sigh, he thought that maybe Sakusa was having one of his days where he wants to be with people but doesn't want to talk to anyone _(have you guys had this? I get it quite often)_ and well Atsumu did just drag Sakusa to come with them. Understanding Sakusas' silence and being the good boyfriend that he is, Atsumu kept quiet and stayed beside him. He halfheartedly listened to Hinata and Bokutos' conversation about a new add Lev and Alisa is shooting for vouge.

* * *

Now, here Atsumu, Sakusa, Bokuto and Hinata is, sitting on the counter of onigiri Miya with an assortment of free steaming onigiri curtesy of the better Miya twin, Osamu, according Bokuto. Hinata who was already on his third onigiri, furiously nodded his head in affirmation.

Atsumu was about to retaliate but he swallowed his insult in favor of the mouth watering fatty tuna onigiri that Osamu had just served him. Atsumu mumbled an insult as he began to eat his onigiri to which Sakusa and Osamu just rolled their eyes to. Sakusa who was sitting beside Atsumu was served tea since he wasn't that hungry.

Bokuto and Hinata, in between bites of their onigiri decided to chatter Osamus ears off about what they did on the week long of intensive training and about how good Onigiri Miyas' onigiri are.

Osamu sincerely thanked the two, serving another plate of freshly made onigiri for them. Hinata and Bokutos' eyes were shimmering with delight and devoured onigiri after onigiri with gusto.

_**Ye both need to pace yerselves, there's plenty onigiri to go 'round.**_

Hinata and Bokuto chorused a _**"haaai!"**_ and thankfully enough they slowed down on eating the onigiris.

**_Hey Tsumu, you've been on yer phone for quite sometime now, what are ye doin?_**

Atsumu didn't answer

_**Hey Tsumu? hellooo? earth to my idiot brother?? hello?**_

Atsumus hooded eyes suddenly widened a fraction as he snapped his head towards Osamu. Osamu in return raised his brows as a silent query.

Osamu shrugged his shoulders when he again didn't get a reply from his twin and went to the kitchen to check on the prep for onigiri fillings for laters dinner rush.

When Osamu came out of the kitchen he didn't know how to react when he saw the trio hopping around from one table to another with Hinata holding Atsumus phone on a selfie stick.

Osamu raised his brow when an elderly woman kissed Bokutos' and Hinatas' cheeks and gave each of them a packet of delicious looking cookies.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Sakusa now gingerly munching on an Umeboshi oniigiri. 

**_Hey Sakusa what exactly are they doing??_**

**_This is really good Osamu._**

**_Thank you, now would you mind telling me what they are doing to my costumers?_**

Sakusa heaved a sigh, _ **Atsumus**_ _ **been** **watching this kiss or slap challenge on youtube and decided to do an impromptu kiss or slap challenge here. He and the two idiots decided to do it live on the teams YouTube channel and went around the store asking your costumers to either kiss or slap them. The timing is actually good 'cause the PR teams been bugging us for a new content for the fans.**_

_**aaand, 'Yer not at all bothered that Tsumu is being touched by people other that you?** _

**_haaa,_** **_I am bothered. very much. But he's enjoying so I let him be, I'm not going to stop him from enjoying things just because it makes me uncomfortable. Anyways he knows I don't like skin to skin contact so he won't come near me until his taken a shower for good measure._**

 ** _You really can talk a lot if it's about Tsunu huh?_** Osamu said with an amazed look in his eyes.

 ** _Shut it!_ **Sakusa said with a frown but without really a bite to it. Sakusa averted his gaze to the three, trying but failing to hide away his blushing cheeks.

As the three went around the store Osamu and Sakusa noticed a trend, Hinata and Bokuto would mostly get kisses on their cheeks while Atsumu would mostly get slaped and a kiss here and there. The trios lips are off limits though, since the three are already in a relationship.

Osamu can make out a handprint outline forming on Atsumus cheeks. It was like a melody now a slap and then an **_OW!_** and then a **_hahaha!_ **finally a **_muah!_**

**_slap!_ **

**_Ow!_ **

**_hahaha!_**

**_muah!_ **

yep like a melody Osamu's brain supplied.

* * *

 ** _Ow! oh come on! 'ye hate ne this much!?!_** Atsumu exclaimed and whined to the last few tables where groups of pretty high schoolers were seated.

The high schoolers just giggled and chorused a **_YES!_** while getting up and kissing Atsumus cheeks.

Atsumu would grumble about his stinging cheeks and Hinata and Bokuto would just laugh at him.

' ** _Ye gonna take care of him won't you?_ **Osamu asks Sakusa as they stared at the trios antics.

> _Sakusa and Atsumu had been going out for almost a year now, the furthest they've gone was holding hands, a kiss on the cheek and forehead and a sprinkle of cuddles._
> 
> _Sakusa suddenly remembers_ _what Atsumu said when the two were walking hand in hand one afternoon._
> 
> _You don't have to force yerself if yer uncomfortable Omi-Omi, I'll wait for 'ye. I'll be here, so take your time._

**_Tsumus my other half_ **Sakusa starts then he snorts to himself

 ** _Well technically he is your half since you guys are twins. But yeah, I'm very fortunate to have Tsumu. He is very patient with me, he respects my boundaries, he makes me happy. God I'm such a sap, but he completes me Osamu. He completes me._ **Sakusa says in an airy tone a tiny smile ghosting his reddish lips.

 ** _'ye sure my brother ain't threatening ya? to stay with him I mean?_** Osamu asks with a soft look

 ** _I'm planning to be with Atsumu for the long run Osamu._** Sakusa confidently states and stares at Osamu

It takes a while for Osamu to process the statement. His eyes widen as realized what Sakusa meant. When he was about to confirm his thoughts to Sakusa the trio decided that, that was the right momemnt to get back to the counter and ask for more food.

 _haaa gotta ask him some other time then Inner Osamu concludes._ He levels Sakusa with a look that says this conversation is not over' to which Sakusa just nods his head to.

**_'Ye guys done tormenting my costumers??_**

Bokuto dashes to the counter and takes the plate of freshly made onigiri Osamu just finished. He then looked at the camera Hinata was holding and said

 ** _Hey, hey hey! everyone this here is the better Miya Twin!_** he exclaims pointing at Osamu **_and the maker of these delicous onigiris, Miya Osamu!_**

 ** _say hi Myaa-san!_** Bokuto urges

Osamu chuckles and nods a little holding his cap and tells everyone to come over and have some Onigiri at onigiri Miya with a welcoming yet almost sultry smile.

Hinata and Bokuto are used to Atsumus' sultry looks when he attempts to get a reaction out of Sakusa during practice bor every chance he gets, and both are aware that they are twins, Atsumu and Osamu. 

_-a beat of silence-_

then Bokuto and Hinata locked gazes, they seemed to have realized that they were thinking of the same thing (must be a teacher and disciple thing), judging by the way their eyes widened with beaming smiles adorning their faces.

' _ **Myaa-san! Osamu-san!**_ Bokuto and Hinata chorused


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I know I said that I will update last weekend but I kinda forgot that I had an exam scheduled this week hahaha 😅😅, sorry for that. Anyway this is the last chapter for kiss or slap gone good, enjoy!

**_Mya-san!, Osamu-san!_ **The duo suddenly chorused startling Osamu causing him and some of his patrons to jerk a little.

 _ **Uhh yeah? hey keep it down a little, 'yer scarin my patrons**_ this was ignored by the two sunshines though

_**Join the vlog Mya-san!**_

_**Join? whad'ya mean join?**_

**_Kiss or slap?_ **both Bokuto and Hinata yelled pointing at Sakusa.

 ** _huh?!_ **Atsumu and Osamu shouts and stared at the duo like they grew another head, or fused their heads.

 **' _ya both crazy?!_ **continued Atsumu

This gave Sakusa chills his face scrunching up in disgust thinking about a kiss or a slap

_( I haven't even kissed my own boyfriend, they expect me to let another man touch me?!)_

Hinata: _**Well you work with food, so technically you have to have good hygiene**_

-Sakusa perks up at this and Atsumu snaps his head towards his boyfriend-

 _ **and be clean and what is that word again?** _Hinata speaks behind the phone holding his chin and looking up in wonder _(the answer is not gonna pop up there but eh I do this too)_

 _ **Sanitary**_ Osamu supplies amusement painting his face

_**yeah sanitary! be sanitary at all times!**_

**Sakusas mind** _yeah, Osamu has to be clean at all times especially since he handles food. and technically my boyfriend is a twin, so yeah they have the same face. Wait-wait why am I even considering this, Osamu is not even my boyfriend. Have I gone mad? I can already i_ magine _how Atsumu would react if he hears of this._

_**Omi!!**_

_yeah, exactly like that, wait!_

_**Omii!**_

_**huh??** _Sakusa was startled, he looked around then he zeroed in on his boyfriends' face, he scrunched his brows seeing Atsumus' scandalized face 

_**did you just think of the pros of kissing Samu?!**_

Osamu ** _:_ _excellent choice of words 'ya got there Tsumu_** (this was again an ignored commentary though)

_**did I say that out loud?**_

_**No! but I can read your mind and you just admitted it!**_

**_uhhh, no I didn't think of the pros of kissing your brother?_ **Sakusa responded but who was he fooling, the evidence was written all over his face

_**you did! Omi how could you!**_

_**well he's clean!**_

-Osamu, Bokuto and Hinata busted out laughing at this comment-

_**and I'm not?! Omi I shower four times on a normal day now! 6 at most! there's gotta be a special place of me in your mind and heart right?!**_

_**Ew! gross!**_

_**Shut it Samu! 'yer not helpin'**_

**_Omi-Omi we haven't even kissed!_** Atsumu continued _ **and ya wanna kiss my twin?!**_

_**who would wanna kiss 'ya? ya jerk**_

_**again! shut it Samu!**_

_**Wow, you both really haven't kissed yet? I mean that's cool and all...** _Bokuto looks up with a fond reminiscint face, his thumb and forefinger holding his chin

 _ **hey you guys know,** **I kissed 'Kaashi the moment he said yes to me. It was during my graduation speech as the volleyball club captain back in high school.**_ ** _I was really happy when I found out he liked me back so I did that hahaha_ **Bokuto said scratching the back of his neck _._

 _ **It was very special because all my friends were there, and my family too. He was embarrassed I did it in front of the entire school but ehh,**_ ** _'Kaashi was so cute, aaahhh now I wanna kiss 'Kaashi_ **Bokuto supplied with a dreamy look on his face not really helping Atsumu

-the patrons giggled at Bokutos antics, his first kiss was very Bokuto like-

_**ooh, ooh** **Kageyama kissed me on our first date! we were on a ferries wheel!**_

**_hoo, first date huh?_ **Osamu said

_**yes!** **you know about the famous saying that when you kiss on top of the ferris wheel you and your lover will be together forever right?**_

**_yes I know that!_** Bokuto exclaims, Osamu nodding along 

_**well, I later found out that he asked our senpais around for tips for our first date, and the kiss on the ferris wheel was actually Tsukishimas suggestion.**_

_**really?! from Tsukki?**_

**_yeah! hahaha can you believe it?! Saltyshima gave a dating tip!_ **Hinata answered laughing

 ** _but well you know, that was a moment I can't and will never forget._ **It wasn't seen on the camera unlike Bokutos' reminiscing on his and Akaashis first kiss but, Hinata had a pink blush high on his cheeks and a fond smile on his face

-the patrons awwwed at Hinatas expression causing Hinata to blush harder scratching the back of his neck-

Osamu noticed that Sakusa now had a serious look on his face. A look that clearly says that a switch was flipped on in his mind after hearing Hinata and Bokuto talk about their first kiss. 

With that said, when Atsumu heard this, he got hysterical. He started to mumble things like maybe Sakusa is just going out with him but he actually just wanted to go out with Osamu, his twin! that maybe his Omi-Omi doesn't really love him. He continued on while he grabbed his hair tightly with his knuckles going white.

 **' _Tsumu let's not go there, stay calm_** says Sakusa trying to calm Atsumu

 _ **no 'Tsumu go there** _Osamu eggs on Atsumus' hysteria

Sakusa sends him a sharp look but Osamu just shrugged his shoulders a coy smile already on his face (it was a look that says 'ya say ya be with my brother but ya can't even kiss him?)

Sakusa's frown got deeper _**this is ridiculous**_

 _ **what do ya mean ridiculous! Omi you don't love me do you?!** _Atsumus' hysteria went on a level higher

 _ **uhhh guys**_ Bokuto says trying to interject

_**ya know what? maybe Bokkun was right I mean 'ya do have a different smile when 'ya talk Ushiwaka-kun**_

_**What?! what does Wakatoshi have to do with this?!** _

Sakusa looked at Atsumu with shock written all over his beautiful face then he snaps his eyes at the owl-head

Bokuto shuddered at the intense glare and raised both his hands in surrender

 _ **h-h-hey**_ Bokuto stuttered

_**I just told him what I saw that you had a bright smile on your face when you were talking to Ushijima after our game before, I didn't think he'd take it differently** _

then Bokuto dramatically got on his knees and begged Sakusa 

_**Sakusa-kun** **I'm sorry! I swear I'm innocent! please don't kill me!**_

-chaos-

 _ **uhhh, they do know that this is live right Osamu-san?** _Hinata asked looking and pointing the phone camera at Osamu

 ** _let's just assume they do. This is fun ain't it?_ **Osamu plastered on a sultry smile then winks at the camera

-the ladies in the shop who saw this went kyaaa!-

 _ **Omi-kun look at this! it's a picture of you smiling with Ushiwaka-kun after our game!** _Atsumu shoved his phone at Sakusas' face

_**huh?? where and when did you even get that!?**_

_**It doesn't matter where I got it, look at your smile!**_

Osamu _**Oh wow that's a wonderful smile ya got there Sakusa**_

Osamu says while patting Atsumus' back consoling his twin **_it_** ** _'s okay Tsumu_**

the crinkle of his eyes tells Sakusa otherwise though

Atsumus' then began to tear up, and his lips shivered _**Omiiii, I love you, you know that right?**_

 ** _wait Miya..._ **Sakusa says with concern and with an exasperated look on his face

_**yer back to calling me Miya now huh? 'ya don't seem to have any issue calling Ushijima-san Wakatoshi** _

Atsumus tears freely fall now, he covered his eyes while exhaling a bitter, sad laugh

_**wait don't cry...**_

**_Miya..._ **Sakusa says in a gentle tone as he tries to pry his boyfriends forearm away from his face. Atsumu doesn't budge though.

_"this is fun Osamu thinks"_

_**It's okay Tsumu, I got you** _he says now patting his brothers head

 _ **what'cha gon' do 'bout my broken, crying brother Omi-kuun**_ Osamu sing-songs at Sakusa with an amused expression

-then it clicked Osamu wasn't just egging Atsumu on for fun, he did it on purpose, his eyes widened in realization as he stared at Osamu ( well for Osamu it was really mainly just to make fun of Atsumu, seeing Sakusa exasperated was just a bonus)-

Sakusa heaved a sigh, then he calmly turned Atsumus chair and stood in front of him ' _ **Tsumu**_

Sakusa held on Atsumus' wrist, mysophobia be damned his Atsumu is special

 _ **hey Atsumu** _he begins again with a very gentle voice still holding onto Atsumus wrist

 ** _baby look at me_** Sakusa called again in a very soft voice that only him, Atsumu and Osamu can hear

Atsumus eyes peeked from under his fingertips to look up at Sakusa who had a very soft look in his eyes and a tiny yet a heart-thumping smile on those kissable lips

Atsumu lowered his forearm then Sakusa placed both his hands on Atsumus cheeks, his thumb swiping away stray tears that escaped from his earlier dilemma the two of them were in their own intimate bubble. Atsumus cheeks flushed pink at this sweet gesture.

Sakusa smiled then leaned in and eskimo kissed Atsumu (everyone gasped at the Sakusa Kiyoomis darn cute public display of affection)

he then said ** _I love you_** to Atsumu looking at his lovers eyes, another eskimo kiss

 _ **now please calm down**_ another eskimo kiss

Atsumus' mouth went agape, his cheeks once flushed pink , turned a shade darker. Some patrons held their phone out capturing a revolutionary moment, their eyes were wide and their cheeks were pink

meanwhile Bokuto and Hinata just gave a low _**wow**_ in amazement

 _ **haha**_ came Sakusas breathy laugh, his cheeks were also flushed red and he had on a cheeky smile

Sakusa tipped Atsumus chin up using his index finger _ **close your mouth, you'll catch flies**_

Osamu was the first to recover and he huffed _**what not even on the lips? whimp**_

Sakusa squinted his eyes at him _**shut it**_

 ** _helloo_** **Tsum-Tsum you there??** Bokuto waved his hands on a very dazed Atsumu who had flushed cheeks and his eyes were only on Sakusa

 _ **Omi** ,_ he held on Sakusas jacket sleeve

_**hmmm?**_

_**Omii**_

_**what?**_ still no answer ** _haaa l_** ** _et's_ go home**

 _ **what?!** _Bokuto suddenly yelled _**eyes wide you guys live together?!**_

 _ **uh, I guess? we do live in the same dorm?** _Sakusa answered raising his brow at Bokuto 

_**oh yeah, you guys stay at the dorms**_

_**Atsumu sleeps in my room sometimes though** _Sakusa supplies

_**_KYAAA!_**_

_**I am not interested in my brothers nightly adventures with you Sakusa**_

_**we haven't done anything graphic yet Osamu. You'll be the first to know though.**_

**_I think I'll pass on that_ **Osamu replied raising his right hand

 _ **come on Tsumu let's go home**_ Sakusa stood up holding hands with a still dazed Atsumu 

they were almost at the door when Sakusa suddenly turned around

_**Hinata is the camera still on?**_

_**huh? oh yeah! yes Omi-san!**_

Sakusa points at the camera, _**you all listen**_ then he points at Atsumu

_**I am in love with him.**_

**-** **_KYAAA_!! **patrons **-**

 _ **Ew!** _Osamu commented

_**Shut it..**_

Sakusa continues _**I am in love with Miya Atsumu. So if you don't have anything good to say shut it! and if you are one of those hoodlums who send him flowers chocolates and private messages then back off, he's mine!**_

 ** _Omi, I'm not dreaming right?_ **Atsumu asks Sakusa in a hushed tone

 ** _no, you're not_ **Sakusa answers looking at Atsumu

_**oh, please like and subscribe to the official MSBY Blackjackals channel**_

with that they left with Sakusa dragging Atsumu and thanking Osamu for the onigiri

 _ **hey pay up!**_ Osamu yelled

Sakusa just raised his hand

 _ **use protection!**_ Sakusa looked back glaring at Osamu, he then huffed

the familiar chime of the bell sounded as the two lovers left and everything was back to normal, sorta

Osamu shakes his head with a contented smile on his face

_**the camera still rolling right Hinata-kun?**_

_**huh?? ooh, yes, yes**_

_**hey everyone come down at Onigiri Miya, I'll fill you up with these delicious onigiri** _Osamu said with his business smile that made the ladies swoon and some gentlemen.

 _ **If you're lucky ye may be the next to witness a romance series curtesy of my idiot twin.**_ he snorts at himself

 _ **This is all for today, please like and subscribe** _he ended and waved at the camera.

Bokuto and HInata also waved goodbye at the camera. Hinatathen turned the phone off, and he and Bokuto sat down at the counter. Osamu had already placed a new batch of oniigiri for them

-a beat of silence-

_**Wow! I didn't know they lived together! maybe I should ask Bakeyama if he wants to live together.**_

_**what do you think Osamu-san?! Bokuto-san?!**_

_**ya do know that they live in the same dorm ya live in right? and Tsumu just sleeps over, but why not, ya guys are together anyway**_

_**but Bakeyama lives in a different dorm far from me**_

_**hey! hey! hey! my number one disciple! you should ask Kageyama! ahhh, I remember when I asked Akaashi to live with me, I was shaking! literally hahaha! but it's worth it, I tell you! I get to wake up and sleep next to him! we have movie nights, have breakfast together, lunch dinner and gaah! now I miss Keiji** _Bokuto finishes with a dreamy goofy grin

 _ **wow! I'm so jealous Bokuto san! I'll definitely bring this up on our next date!** _Hinata says pumping his fist in the air

_**Hey! hey! hey! you can do it my number one disciple! I'll help you move out the dorm if you need help!**_

_**Yeah! thank you Bokuto san!**_

Osamu just shaked his head at the two

_**Oh ! Oh! Myaa-san give me Akashis' usual please.**_

_**Me too Osamu- san! Kageyamas usual.**_

_**coming right up!**_

-With Sakusa and Atsumu-

Sakusa was still dragging a dazed Atsumu, and not a moment too soon, they reached the teams dorm.

Inunaki and Thomas who were on their way out saw them walk in holding hands. They raised there brows but Sakusa just shrugged and nodded a good evening.

 **' _we should really start looking for our own apartment_** Sakusa mumbled

The two entered Sakusas' room. Sakusa did his rituals, Atsumu as well but he was on autopilot.

Atsumu settled on the couch then he hugged his knees placing his head on top of it. He could hear the kettle going off

_**Omiii**_

_**hmm?**_ Sakusa also settled on the couch, putting chamomile in front of Atsumu

_**Omii**_

_**what?**_ Sakusa turned to Atsumu

_**ya kissed me**_

_**It was an eskimo kiss Tsumu**_

_**it's still a kiss Omi**_ Atsumu says as he plants his feet on the floor

 _ **haa, yeah it's still a kiss**_ Sakusa confirmed

 _ **you said you love me Omi** _Atsumu shuffles a little closer to Sakusa

_**Yes I did say that, and I mean it**_

**_Om_ i** Atsumu says looking at Sakusa through his lashes while fiddling with the hem of his shirt this is a sight only reserved for Sakusa, a shy Atsumu, with his eyes shining like precious gems as it reflects the lights with a blush high on his cheeks.

Sakusa smiles **c _ **'** mere_** he opens his hands wide as an invitation for a hug

Atsumu moved to Sakusas' side and draped himself on Sakusas'. He hugged Sakusas middle and placed his ear on top of Sakusas heart. The beating heart was very calming making Atsumu close his eyes.

Sakusa ran his left hand softly stroked Atsumus hair while his right rested on Atsumus hip

The two were enveloped in a tranquil atmosphere. They welcomed the comfortable silence that enveloped them and were like that for a few minutes.

 ** _Atsumu_... ** Sakusa calls in a whisper

 _ **hmm**_ Atsumu answers in an equally hushed tone

_**I love you**_

Atsumu looks up, his chin now resting in the middle of Sakusas pecs **_I love you too Omi_** Atsumu answers with a bright smile his eyes closed

It was perfect. The quiet afternoon, the two of them together. A happy Atsumu in his hold. **_Oh._**

 ** _Tsumu.._. **Sakusa calls again

 _ **what is it Omi?**_ Atsumu answers opening his eyes

Sakusa leans a little closer

Atsumus eyes widen in surprise

Sakusa leans in a little closer, his eyes were clear as it locked with Atsumus, then to his lips and back to his eyes seemingly asking for permission.

Atsumu still has his eyes wide but the look on his Omis' eyes tells him that Sakusa really wants this, and he has been waiting for this

Atsumu smiles then he closes his eyes, this is all Sakusa needs for permission as he slowly and surely plants his lips on his Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! keep safe everyone ✌😊✌😊


	3. kiss or slap gone good side story

-at onigiri Miya near evening-

 ** _ahhh that hit the spot Bokuto_** says while rubbing his slightly protruding belly

Hinata nodded along **_yeah that really hit the spot Osamu-san!_**

 ** _I'm glad you guys are satisfied_** Osamu says with a smile

-ring-ring'-

Hinata: **_ooh that's mine, it's Bakageyama! hello??_**

Kageyama: **_Hinata boke! it's almost 6pm, Oikawa-sans' match is gonna start soon, where are you?!_**

Hinata: **_ooh yeah! I'm at Osamu-sans with Bokuto-san_**

Kageyama: **_you are_ _ **?** say hi to them for me_**

Hinata turns to the two while turning the phone on speaker: **_Kageyama says Hi_**

Bokuto: _**hey! hey! hey! Kageyama!**_

Osamu: **_hello Kageyama_**

Hinata: _**I'll be home in a bit Bakageyama**_

Kageyama _ **: hey wai-**_

Hinata _ **: and I already have your share of onigiri from Osamu-san**_

Kageyama _ **: oooh, ok see you soon boke, be careful on your way home, don't follow strangers and don't talk to strangers.**_

Hinata _ **: what are you my mom??**_

Kageyama _ **: just tell me you won't please?**_

Hinata _ **: mmm I won't, see you soon, bye.**_

-turning the phone off, Hinata felt Osamu and Bokuto looking at him. True enough, Osamu and Bokuto was fixing Hinata with an amazed look, the latter while wiggling his brows-

**_wha- what?? what?_** Hinata asks a blush forming on his cheeks

Osamu just shook his head with a tiny smile as a response to Hinata . Bokuto gave out a low chuckle while quoting his bro Kuroo

**_" ahh youth"_ **

**_what?? answer me.._** Hinata insists

**_we'll be heading out now Myaa-san, all of a sudden I feel the urge to kiss my Keiji_ **

Osamu ** _: sure, thank you for coming_**

Hinata ** _: hey! don't ignore me what is it?!_**

Osamu ** _: when yer older Hinata, you'll understand.._**

Hinata: **_you guys are literally a few years older than me! 2 to be exact!_**

 ** _when you're older, my disciple_** Bokuto responds indignantly while patting Hinatas' head with Osamu nodding along

**_oh come on_** Hinata grumbles his cheeks puffing like that of a cute chipmunk

Osamu chuckles ** _I'd like to chat more but dinner rush is in a few minutes, careful on your way home guys_**

Bokuto: **_bye Myaa-san see you next time!_**

 ** _See you Osamu-san!_** Hinata stands by Bokutos' side a radiant smile already on his face

\- the two walk out the door with their lovers take outs, not forgetting to bid farewell to the patrons as well-

Osamu heard a ding of a phone.

**_Hey you guys forgot your phone!_ **

**_huh?_ **

**_Tsumus?_ **Osamu picks up the phone to check if it really was his brother's phone 

judging by the onigiri keychain with his name on it that Osamu got him for his birthday, it really was his brother's phone.

 ** _Osamu-san the- uuhhh..._** Chichiri calls out to Osamu, he however had to stopping midway as he neared his boss

Osamu was laughing lowly with a wicked smile like how a villain would

Nuriko: **_hey, I told you to call boss to check the- what the?_**

Osamu was still laughing lowly like a villain

Nuriko: **_uhh boss?_**

Osamu realizing he still had a business to run schooled his devil persona

Osamu: **_hmm?_ **he turned toward his staff with his usual self like the devil earlier was just a trick of the light

Chichiri: **_ummm the preps done?_**

 ** _oh okay, bring the first batch out_** Osamu replies nonchalantly, putting Atsumus' phone on his back pocket. Screw no phones during work, he was the boss anyway.

Nuriko and Chichiri: **_ok boss!_**

Not a moment too soon a rush of hungry patrons enter the onigiri shop.

-what seemed like a battlefield dwindled down to a stop. With the last of satisfied costumers out the door, Osamu and his staff began cleaning the shop-

Osamu: **_great night guys._**

Staff: **_great night Osamu-san!_**

Osamu: **_tomorrows' a weekend anyway, you guys can come in at 7, we'll open at 9._**

 ** _Really?! yey! thank you Osamu-san san you're the best_** Miaka, gushed at Osamu fluttering her lashes

 ** _Hey! get away from boss you idiot!_ **Tamahome berates his girlfriend

Osamu: **_haha, it's okay_**

**_I'll lock up, you guys go on ahead. I'll see you guys tomorrow_** Osamu says waving goodbye to his staff.

Tasuki: **_we'll see you tomorrow Osamu-san, bye!_**

a collection of goodbyes', goodnights' and get home safe from his staff and they were out the door.

Osamu: _now then, hello Tsumus' phone_ \- insert evil laugh-

* * *

-the following morning, with Atsumu and Kiyoomi-

 _ **mmmm** _Atsumu mumbles suinting his eyes at the sunrays that made it through the half opened window of Kiyomis bedroom

_**how'd I get here? Omi??** _

Atsumu looks to the other side of the bed but it was empty

_**haaa, he must've carried me last night. Last... night.** _

-Atsumus eyes widened a fraction and his cheeks aflamed. They didn't go all the way last night but Sakusa with his slow to his hurried kisses last night were more than enough for now. Atsumu muffled his giggles with a pillow while kicking his feetup in the air, tossing and turning on the bed like the lovesick high school teen that he is-

Sakusa ** _: well someone's happy_**

Atsumu stopped and peeked at the door to see Sakusa with a steaming mug on both hands.

**_Morning Omi_ **

**_Morning Tsumu. Coffee?_ **

**_Yes please_ **

Sakusa made his way to the bed right next to Atsumu and kissed his cheek

**_a_ ww _, not on the lip Omi?_ **

**_ugh, you haven't brushed your teeth_ **

**_hehe_** *slurp **_ahh I feel my brain working now._**

**_you don't have a brain_ **

**_hey! how do ye think I make those amazing plays for you and the team?!_ **

**_I think that's a mystery Tsumu_** Sakusa mumbles inhaling a lungful of Atsumus neck as he wraps his hand around his waist. Nipping on his pulse making Atsumu a shuddering mess

 ** _Om- haaa, I'm holding a mug of steaming coffee_** Atsumu whined

Sakusa chuckles and stops his teasing ** _finish it_** _**Osamu says he has a surprise for us**_

Atsumu perks up at this ** _what? what?! tell me now Omi!_**

**_no, later. now drink._ **

**_hmp fine_** Atsmu sulks but continues with his coffee nonetheless

**_good boy, I'm making french toast, sound good?_ **

**_mmhmm sounds good_ **

**_Come to the kitchen once you've finished washing up_** Sakusa says pinching Atsumus cheeks making his way to the kitchen

**_hmm, I wonder what Samus’ surprise is_ **

-finishing his coffee Atsumu went to shower-

* * *

\- in the kitchen-

**_pfft_ **

**_hmmm? Omi?_ **

**_pfft_ **

**_Omi?_ **

**_ahaha, oh Tsumu.. pfft_ **

**_what are you looking at laughin like that??_ **

**_its..pfft, it's very ahaha it's very_ **

**_I wanna see!!_** Atsumu wiggles himself in a comfy position between Sakusas legs, he leans on Sakusas' chest and looks at his phone , just then Sakusa looses it.

**_ahahahahhaha!_ **

**_What?!_ **

**_ahahahahhaha!_ **

**_oh no, Omi, my phone! we left it at Samus!_ **

**_ahahahhaha!_ **

**_Omi stop it! stop laughin_ **Atsumu chastises Sakusa with his beet red face

**_noooo! how could 'Samu do this to me?! what about my cool image?_ **

-lo and behold the post contained a glow up video of Atsumu falling to his face from childhood ending with his MSBY meet and greet with the caption Miya Osamu is the better Miya-

 ** _arrg that bastard!_** Atsumu calls Osamu

-Sakusa is still laughing at the back-

**_Hello?_ **

**_don't hello me ya bastard! delete that post now! and why'd you have to use my account?!_ **

**_ahh, morning Tsumu, so did you enjoy losing your virginity?_ **

**_What? no we didn't go all the way because, hey! stop changing the subject! delete the post now!_ **

**_make me my dearest brother muahahaha_ **

**_why you...!_ **

**_ooh Tsumu there’s a customer_ **

**_you liar! it’s a Saturday, you don’t open 'til_ **

**_byeee!_ **

**_Samuuuu!_**

\--

**_ahahahahha_ **

**_Omi ye can stop laughing now.._ **

**_ahaahahaha, ahaha, haaaa ahh that was a good laugh_** Sakusa calmed down pulling a grumbling Atsumu down the couch to him

 ** _I gotta hand it to you Tsumu that was a nice glow up_** Sakusa teases caressing Atsumus' hair

**_Omiiiiiii stop…_ **

**_mmm, let’s get your phone later, c’mon, up, let’s have breakfast_ **

**_I bet ye all the people I know are laughing they’re asses off right now._ **

**_I’m sure they are Tsumu. In fact your trending on twitter now, everyone on the team shared your post already._ **

**_nooooo, I’ll get even with Samu. I'm starving, c’mon Omi let’s have breakfast_** Atsumu says pulling Sakusa up from the couch

\--

Just then.. *ding

 ** _Hmm?_** Osamu dm-ed Sakusa

Sakusa opened the message. It was a video clip. It was of a drunk Atsumu on the table, his head on his left forearm, looking fondly at their first picture as a couple in a Yukata “I love you Omi”

*ding

**_Take care of my brother Sakusa._ **

**_I will ._**

*ding

**_Thank you._ **

\--

 ** _Hey Omi what’s takin ye so long?_** Atsumu asks his mouth full of French toast

Sakusa walks to the kitchen counter, backhugs Atsumu and kisses his neck

**_Wha-what?_ **

**_I love you Atsumu_ **

**_I love ya too Omi! Now come on breakfast_ **

**_Right_ **Sakusa pulls a chair beside Atsumu hugging his waist.

**_Now_ _feed me, my hands are occupied at the moment_ **

Atsumu giggles and holds up his fork with a bite sized toast **_say aahhh_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .hehe any Fushigi Yuugi readers here?? 🤭  
> . I hope you enjoyed the side chapter!  
> . stay safe and take care 😊🤗😊🤗


End file.
